


Dawn of the Man-Bun

by hanniwho



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hair Kink, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniwho/pseuds/hanniwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.  Man-buns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn of the Man-Bun

**Author's Note:**

> Admit it-Hugh Dancy could totally rock a man-bun. I love Hugh Dancy and I love man buns. That's it. That's the sole inspiration for this fic.
> 
> Credit for the title goes to the wonderful @Hannibalcrack over on Twitter.

Domestic life came surprisingly easily to the so-called ‘murder husbands’. Freddie Lounds had painted a picture to the public of two fearsome murderers on the run, striking terror into the heart of her faithful readers. Two monsters who feast on those who dare cross their path, drinking the blood of their victims in a bizarre sort of ritual.

The same two monsters who are, at the moment, were resting comfortably in front of a crackling fire in their quaint cabin. Once they had escaped the U.S., they had found a more permanent dwelling in the Black Forest in southwestern Germany. It wasn't a fancy life, but it was nice and comfortable. Hannibal’s lavish lifestyle had allowed Mason Verger’s men to track him down once before. He wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice.

That was okay with him, though. He had Will. As long as he had him, he felt no need to live in the lap of luxury, though some things he still clung to. He still cooked fancy meals, because he loved to fill the belly of the man he loved. The man who presently was sitting on the floor between his knees, eyes closing as Hannibal ran a brush through his luscious brown locks.

Both men had allowed their hair to get longer than they used to wear it, though Hannibal's was not quite as long as Will’s. His face is now always covered in graying stubble, while Will is sporting an actual beard. And so it had become a nightly routine that after dinner, they sat in front of a fire and Hannibal brushed Will’s hair. The man loved to have his hair brushed. If he didn't fall asleep during, he often showed his gratitude to Hannibal in a more 'aggressive' manner. He was already in the perfect position for it, and his doctor loved grabbing his hair, whether while being on the receiving end of Will's prefect lips or while having the other man bent over any surface they happened to find handy.

But he had noticed in recent weeks that Will had been having trouble keeping the hair out of his face. He was constantly brushing it out his face while working on his fishing lures or helping Hannibal prepare dinner.

The man in the floor was practically purring now as he continued brushing.

“Oh Hannibal, this feels so good.”

“I know my darling. That is why I insist on doing this every night. It is my goal to bring you as much pleasure as humanly possible.”

Hannibal continued stroking his hair, gathering it a little at a time until he had all of it grasped firmly in one hand before wrapping a stretchy band around it. He continued working the hair through the band, leaving it pulled only partially through on the last pass, leaving a perfectly messy bun on the back of Will’s head.

Will reached up to pat the back of his head. ‘Huh. What’d you do that for?”

“I thought this may be easier for you when working around the house. You don't have to keep it this way, I was merely curious what it would look like.”

“What is holding it? I don't recall having hair ties lying around the house.”

“Actually I fashioned it from a piece of stretchy string I found in your tackle box.”

“Hmmm...handsome AND innovative. I think I'll keep you” he said turning around to face him, eyebrows arched above seductive blue-green eyes. “Well….how does it look?”

“I must say….” Hannibal said leaning in to whisper in the younger man’s ear “...you look positively _sinful_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> While we have had the pleasure of seeing the Mikkel-bun, we, sadly, have never seen a Dancy-bun. Someday...someday.


End file.
